The Seven Year Proposal
by Tecla SAP
Summary: James Potter planejou isto por sete anos, segundo Sirius Black, e só agora estava perdendo a coragem. James Potter nunca tinha se acovardado antes, mas hoje era o dia que ele finalmente conseguiu. Será que os marotos podem ajuda-lo?


¹The Seven Year Proposal, traduzindo ao pé da letra, ficaria "A Proposta de Sete Anos". Não achei muito sonoro, então optei por deixar o título no original.

Obrigada Julie por betar.

* * *

**The Seven Year ****Proposal**

**

* * *

**

Fic por DolphinDreamer24-7

Tradução por dudy

* * *

_Rushing and racing and running in circles,_

_Moving so fast I'm forgetting my purpose._

_Blur of the traffic is sending me spinning,_

_Getting nowhere._

_My head and my heart are colliding - chaotic._

_Pace of the world - I just wish I could stop it._

_Try to appear like I've got it together - I'm falling apart._

_(Slow Me Down~Emmy Rossum)_

James Potter planejou isto por sete anos, segundo Sirius Black, e só agora estava perdendo a coragem. James Potter nunca tinha se acovardado antes, mas hoje era o dia que ele finalmente conseguiu.

Sirius estava olhando para ele com o rosto pálido e James andava de um lado para o outro, sem parar. Remus Lupin (que estava se recuperando de uma doença conhecida como lobisomen) estava deitado no sofá olhando chateado para ambos, pois tudo o que ele queria era dormir. Peter Pettigrew estava segurando a capa da invisibilidade enquanto James tentava andar até a porta sem ter que mudar de país, de nome e aprender a falar francês.

"E se ela disser que não!?" James expressava suas preocupações sobre como ia pedir a mão de sua melhor amiga e namorada aos seus melhores amigos, que convenceram James, desde a formatura, a pedir a bruxa ruiva em casamento.

"Ela não vai." Sirius respondeu, "Ela te ama."

James deu um tapa na testa do amigo, "Mas e se ela não está pronta pra dar o próximo passo? E se der tudo errado? E se-"

"O próximo passo?" Remus bufou, "Você esta agindo como um adolescente."

"Ele é um adolescente, Moony." Sirius argumentou, sentando no sofá, "e agora James está pensando se isso realmente é o certo a se fazer"

James balançou a cabeça, "Não, é claro que não estou. Isso é um absurdo."

"Ele está nervoso." Peter exclamou, "Ele vem pensando há sete anos em como pedi-la em casamento!"

Sirius rolou os olhos e jogou o anel de noivado de Lily em cima da mesa, "Sete anos. James deveria ter tudo planejado!"

"Eu tenho!" James respondeu ansioso, "Mas e se não for o suficiente? E se algo cair do céu e-"

Remus jogou uma batata frita do sofá, "James sempre foi de ficar adiando as coisas."

James sentou-se no chão e botou os braços sobre os joelhos, pronto para cavar um buraco e morrer, "Eu nunca pensei que ela realmente iria aceitar sair comigo!" ele argumentou, "Eu pensava que um dia iria ao casamento dela com o Snivellus ou aquele Edward Diggory da Ravenclaw! E aí ela disse sim!" Ele parecia um homem louco segurando o anel "E agora eu tive essa idéia idiota de pedir a mão dela apenas porque eu ganhei, com um pouco de sorte, um "sim"?! Eu sou louco? Por favor, me diga que eu sou louco!"

"Você é louco." Peter rolou os olhos e jogou um sapato em James, "mas apenas por pensar que a Lily gostava do Snape." Ele fez uma careta.

"Eu sempre pensei que a Lula Gigante fazia mais o tipo dela" Sirius disse preguiçosamente apontando a varinha para que o anel viesse para suas mãos, "E pensar que ela realmente tinha uma queda pelo nosso Prongs." Sirius encarou James, "Ah cara, você conseguiu, Lily está totalmente na palma da sua mão!"

Remus bufou, "Tente o contrário Sirius, James pularia na frente do Nôitibus Andante por Lily."

"É, mas Lily falou uma vez que se alguém tentasse matar o James, ela sentiria falta dele!" Sirius disse, tentando iluminar o rosto carrancudo do amigo, "Isso é bom, não é?"

James balançou a cabeça, "Vocês não estão ajudando. Eu não sei se a Lily dirá sim!"

"A única maneira de saber é tentando" Remus disse suavemente, do sofá.

Sirius virou para James com uma cara mais séria, "Você e a Lily fizeram – você sabe? Porque se fizeram ela certamente vai dizer sim. Garotas são sensíveis com essas coisas."

"Sirius!" Os três exclamaram, jogando um pouco do resto do jantar nele.

Uma risada de anjo fez os quatro garotos olharem para trás. James agarrou o anel e botou-o em seu bolso, Remus sentou-se no sofá, Sirius corou um pouco, e Peter escondia seu riso baixo por entre os braços. Lily, aparentemente não tendo ouvido Sirius, piscou para o namorado que parecia um bobo.

"Estamos começando uma guerra de comida?" ela disse com sua voz suave.

"Oi amor." James fez uma voz estridente.

"Oi." Os olhos brilhantes dela olharam ao redor da sala, passando pela roupa largada no chão e algumas garrafas velhas de cerveja amanteigada. "Esse lugar está uma bagunça."

Sirius deu de ombros, constrangido, e apontou para Remus – que estava pálido, "Hm, Moony esteve doente."

"Mas você poderia limpar o quarto de vez em quando também, Sirius Black" Lily olhou para ele.

"Sim, mãe" Ele zombou.

Lily o ignorou e virou-se para James, "Você me mandou um bilhete e disse que você queria sair para jantar." Os olhos dela, verdes como picles, brilharam e James sentiu o estômago revirar.

"Sim, bem..." ele iria levá-la para jantar? Merda. Merda. James olhou para Sirius em busca de ajuda.

Sirius saltou, "Na verdade, fui eu que mandei, não o James."

Lily ficou confusa, "Mas tinha o nome do James no bilhete-"

"Era uma representação!" Peter respondeu rápido ficando de pé ao lado de Sirius, "Sirius e eu fingimos ser o James em uma brincadeira."

"Covardes." Remus murmurou do sofá.

"Desculpe Remus?" Lily virou educadamente para ele, "O que foi?"

Remus fingiu uma cara inocente, "Ah, nada."

James revirou os olhos castanhos e puxou a manga de Lily, "Vamos Lily, vamos dar um passeio."

"Vamos", ela respondeu, ainda olhando estranhamente para Peter e Sirius.

As mãos de James estavam suadas e Lily caminhava pela borda da rua, seguindo as luzes. Lily cantarolava sorridente com seus olhos em James. Ele estava mais nervoso do que o dia que a levou jantar pela primeira vez.

"Lily?" ele perguntou com a voz suave, mas ela não ouviu "Lily? Lily!"

Lily pulou, parando de andar e voltando a olhar para ele. James estava tão hipnotizado por seu sorriso que tropeçou e caiu em cima dela. Amaldiçoando algumas gerações ele viu que ela estava rindo.

"Tentando me matar, James Potter?"

James levantou-se rapidamente e a puxou. Com seus braços em torno dela e os lábios de Lily em seus ombros, ele esqueceu o que estava fazendo até o corpo de Lily roçou na caixa que tinha no bolso, lembrando-o do porquê de estarem ali.

"O que aconteceu hoje?" ela perguntou, indo para trás, "Você está muito atrapalhado."

James olhou para ela, Lily estava irritada! "Você está com raiva." Ele disse, esquecendo a caixa, não era o momento certo para propor.

"Estou?" Ela disse, perplexa, "Desculpe." Seus olhos desconfiados, "mas você e os garotos estão agindo estranhamente. Você está se sentindo bem?"

James estava segurando o estômago - era uma saída! "Estou com dor de barriga. Acho que peguei uma gripe ou coisa assim."

O rosto dela agora era solidário. Talvez ele devesse propor agora, enquanto ela sentia pena dele? Não. Ele não queria um sim por pena. Ele queria um entusiasmado e maravilhoso "sim".

Eles caminharam de volta para o apartamento e Lily abriu a porta para ele. Os outros marotos olharam para eles, assustados quando viram os cabelos de James Potter bagunçados enquanto o mesmo segurava suas entranhas e Lily o olhando preocupada.

"Ela te socou no estômago?" Sirius engasgou, tirando conclusões precipitadas, "Oh Merlin! Lily!"

"O que?!" Lily olhou para Sirius, "É claro que eu não bati nele!"

"Então, você disse sim?" Remus disse ainda surpreso, não parecia que ela tinha dito um sim.

"Eu não disse nada. O que, em nome de Gryffindor, está acontecendo com vocês hoje?" Lily exclamou, principalmente para Sirius, "Ás vezes eu realmente sinto –ugh. Deixa pra lá. Eu espero que você se sinta melhor James."

"O que James tem?" Peter perguntou, preocupado.

"Lily bateu nele!" Sirius exclamou.

"Cale a boca seu insolente." Lily rolou os olhos antes de depositar um beijo na bochecha do namorado, "Sente-se melhor James?"

Ela estava indo embora, seu pé já estava fora da porta. James Potter, percebendo que ela estava indo embora antes que ele tomar coragem, andou até Lily, agarrando a mão dela. Lily virou-se para ele com os olhos irritados.

"O que, James?" ela perguntou, "Se você não está se sentindo bem-"

"Eu estou doente, Lily!" James deixou escapar, antes que percebesse.

Remus botou uma mão no rosto, "James!"

Lily suspirou frustrada, "Que diabos há de errado com vocês hoje?" E virou-se para sair novamente.

"Não, Lilyeuestouapaixonado!Vocêcasariacomigo?Porfavor?" James exclamou.

Sirius rolou os olhos, "Prongs sempre tranqüilo."

Peter gargalhou e Remus saiu do sofá, botando uma mão sobre a boca dele para abafar os risos. Lily olhou para James, que tinha o rosto tão pálido como o de um vampiro enquanto balançava o corpo para frente e para trás.

"Como é?" ela falou calmamente, incerta do que tinha ouvido.

"E-Eu-Eu estava apenas pensando" James gaguejou. Ele estragou tudo! Lily diria que não e se casaria com qualquer Ravenclaw estúpido e teria uma casa grande com um lindo gramado verde e cercas-

"Acho que ele entrou em choque." Remus suspirou, tirando a mão de Peter que já tinha parado de rir, "Sirius, talvez você deva bater nele."

Lily, que ainda estava confusa, disse, "Tudo bem, qual de vocês deu firewhiskey para o James? Vocês sabem que essa coisa o faz ficar louco e delirar".

James, que tinha parado de respirar, usou seu último fôlego para dizer... bem alto "CASE COMIGO!"

"Oh Merlin", Remus gemeu, "Ele nunca vai se perdoar por isso."

Lily riu, olhando para James, até finalmente perceber que ele estava falando sério, "Oh. Uhh...Oh, nossa... James...Eu-."

James gemeu, "Eu sabia! Era cedo demais!" Ele partiu para cima de Sirius, que deu um pulo para trás, "Eu te disse Padfoot – Eu disse que ela iria dizer não!"

Lily virou o rosto de James de volta para ela, "Eu fiquei confusa porque não estava esperando que você me perguntasse isso." Disse, inclinando-se e lhe dando um beijo nos lábios, e não se separou dele até que Remus tossiu. Lily olhou nos olhos chocados de James, "É claro que me caso, seu bobo"

James piscou em choque e virou-se para olhar os outros três amigos, que tinham um sorriso largo no rosto, "Ela disse que sim" e virou-se novamente para Lily, "Eu sabia que você iria dizer isso."

"Certo" Lily zombou, dando mais um beijo nos lábios dele, "Agora, isso foi só um impulso ou você tem um anel?"

"Sim, sim, eu tenho!" James respondeu animadamente, tirando a caixa de veludo do bolso e mostrando-lhe o diamante.

Sirius rolou os olhos e sussurrou para Peter e Remus, "É claro que ele tem um anel. Ele planejou esse casamento durante sete anos."

"Encare isto," Peter suspirou "nenhum plano relacionado à Lily acaba da forma como foi planejado."

"Eu te amo." Lily disse, "Todos vocês."

"É, é." Sirius sorriu, "Nós sabemos. Você ficaria totalmente perdida sem nós. Nós te amamos também, Lils."

Mais tarde naquela noite, depois que Lily tinha ido embora, James pulou em Sirius e gritou a plenos pulmões, "ELA DISSE SIM!"

E Sirius respondeu, daquele jeito só dele, "Ela só levou sete anos."

* * *

**N/T: **Espero que vocês gostem. Reviews serão traduzidos para a autora.


End file.
